


画

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 罗宾路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	画

父母们常常告诫自己的孩子，不要到奥哈拉那条街去。居高不下的犯罪率和新闻都不再关注的频繁恶性事件是最大的原因，腐臭的垃圾堆和呛鼻的工业废水则紧随其后。

所以，像罗宾这样漂亮得像画一样的女人通常是不会住在这的，更不会在深夜出现在奥哈拉的街头。

她手里拎着一小袋从医院开回的安眠药，算上家里的那些，刚好够一个成年人在睡梦中死去。

今天是罗宾打算在人间停留的最后一晚。

细绒的高跟鞋踩进泥坑里，罗宾任由污水溅到自己丝绸的长裙裙摆上。罗宾不再像以前那样小心照顾这些难打理的娇贵衣饰，反正她也不必再穿了。绕过垃圾堆，绕过泥水坑，绕过流浪汉，绕过这些奥哈拉的伤疤，罗宾终于到了自己的家。

罗宾曾在自己的家门口见过拎着酒瓶的醉汉，被人揽着腰肢的流莺，表情猥琐的小混混，但是像这样浑身缠满绷带的伤患她还是第一次见。

那是个四肢纤细的孩子，就算是缠了一身厚厚的绷带也没能撑起他身上的背心，那点可怜的布料依旧宽松得在风里打晃。他抱着膝盖坐在地下，把脸深深地埋下去，他依靠着脏污的墙，像是一只被遗弃的流浪犬。

罗宾看不清他的面容和表情，她也并不在乎这个男孩，她不想在死亡前的那一会儿给自己找麻烦。她只是拿出钥匙，插进锁孔，打开自己的家门，当门发出声响时，一声啜泣顺着夜风传来。罗宾熟悉这种呜咽，撕心裂肺的痛过以后，所有的眼泪都流干以后，才能发出来的那一点点悲痛的声音。

罗宾转过头看向那个男孩，她深深，深深地叹了一口气。

她决定收留他。

男孩的体重和看起来一样轻，但是在半昏迷状态下想要抱起也依旧不轻松，罗宾换下高跟鞋后就半拖半抱地把他弄进自己家里。男孩被安置在罗宾的床上，女人用温热的水和毛巾帮他清理裸露在绷带外的皮肤。他紧握的拳头被打开，手指一根根地被温热的湿毛巾擦拭。他闭着眼，睫毛被泪水打湿，紧贴着眼皮，像是晕开的眼线。他的眼珠不安地滚动着，眼下那道伤疤好像也跟着扭曲。

罗宾低下头，把脸颊轻轻贴在他的额头，女人哼起了梦似的歌谣。男孩在女人柔软温暖的怀抱中平静下来，昏暗的房间里只剩下罗宾轻柔飘渺的声音，他们在泪水中睡去。

男孩是在第二天中午醒来的，他看见罗宾的第一句话就是，“艾斯呢？”罗宾诚实地回答她不知道艾斯是谁。然后男孩就呆呆地看着天花板，拒绝再和罗宾交流，过了好久罗宾才听见男孩梦呓一般说，  
“艾斯死了。”

直到晚上罗宾才重新进入卧室，男孩靠坐在床上，依旧呆呆地看着天花板，罗宾看着他凹进去的小腹和憔悴的脸颊，重新去厨房端了一碗粥回来。  
“吃东西吗？”  
罗宾没有得到任何回应，于是她侧着身子坐在床边，瓷白的勺子盛着粥，女人轻轻吹了吹，送到男孩的嘴边。男孩不肯张口，罗宾也不肯放下勺子，他们就这样僵持着直到罗宾再次开口，

“艾斯死了。”

男孩这才把视线转到罗宾身上，他的拳头紧紧地握着，骨节发白，愤怒和悲伤好像要从他的眼睛里溢出来。罗宾接着说，  
“如果你也死了，记着他的人就又少一个。”  
罗宾把勺子放回碗里，勺子撞到碗边发出清脆的响声。女人用指尖点了点男孩的心口，  
“被重要的人遗忘，那才是真的死了。”

男孩的身体颤抖起来，黑眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，他仿佛重新活了过来。罗宾把碗塞进他的手里。男孩低下头，眼泪一颗接着一颗地滴进碗里，他像是感觉不到烫一样不停地把粥塞进嘴里，他大口地狼狈地吞咽着白粥。碗里腾起的热气掩住了男孩的表情，他嗓音沙哑，断断续续地哭着说，  
“好吃，真好吃……”

男孩似乎是暂时走出来了，他笑着向罗宾道谢，感谢她收留自己。他们交换了名字，罗宾知道了他叫路飞。他们默契地没有询问彼此更多，就像罗宾不问路飞艾斯是谁一样，路飞也不会询问罗宾为什么住在奥哈拉这种地方。

罗宾上次买的安眠药在收留路飞时不小心洒在地下，而下一次去医院开药还要再等上一周，所以罗宾又要多留在人间一周。路飞也没有想要离开的意思，所以他就这样暂时住在了罗宾的家里。

路飞不是一个好房客，他总是在弄坏东西。男孩会拉长尾音喊罗宾的名字，然后笑嘻嘻地道歉，但是绝不改正。幸好罗宾是个大方的房东，她不在意路飞打碎盘碗或是踢倒暖壶，也不介意路飞过了头的好胃口。这栋小房子成了路飞新的家，他也得到了新的年长者的关照。

傍晚才回来的罗宾在门口脱下自己的鞋子，一抬头就看见坐在沙发上的男孩，他正在翻阅一本相册，罗宾的旧相册。  
“你回来啦？！罗宾！”  
路飞兴冲冲地和她打招呼，然后男孩举起手中的相册，他指着其中的一张询问，  
“这个是你吗？罗宾！”

那是个很漂亮的小姑娘，站在这栋房子的门前，背景是现在人无法想象的明亮整洁的奥哈拉街道。她有点害羞地抿着嘴角，双手也紧张的背在身后，但是眼睛却是亮晶晶的。照片里的女孩跨过漫长的岁月，小心又希翼地看向镜头，与他们对视，像是和未来打了个招呼。罗宾的心里莫名升腾起一种愧疚，对过去的自己，她在心里向那个眼睛亮晶晶的女孩道歉，

“对不起，你所有的期待都落空了。”

罗宾走向沙发，她挨着路飞坐下来。男孩自然地靠在罗宾身上，他把相册摊平，一半放在自己腿上，一半放在罗宾腿上，听她分享这本相册的故事。被欺凌的童年，得而复失的母亲，失去音信的忘年好友，罗宾把这些娓娓道来，平静地像是在讲述别人的故事。路飞在罗宾的故事中打着瞌睡，他的头一点一点的顿着。罗宾贴心地让路飞靠在自己肩上，继续讲述那些无人知晓的过去。

等到相册翻到最后一页后，罗宾的故事就结束了。在相册最后一页有一行已经褪色的字迹，用漂亮的花体字写着“奥哈拉”。  
不知道什么时候睡醒的路飞打了个哈欠，男孩坐起身，看着那排花体字，然后把视线转向窗外。现在的奥哈拉与相册里的完全不同，像是坠落枝头的枯萎的花。路飞也察觉出了这些不同，  
“还真是变了很多啊，奥哈拉。”  
罗宾的视线也跟着路飞一起转向窗外，她看着这个城市里，曾经最繁华，如今最糟糕的街道，笑了一下，

“奥哈拉已经死了。”

路飞身上的伤每天都需要换药，但是罗宾没有计算好药的剂量，在第五天时罗宾发现药已经用光了。女人看了看外面昏暗的天色，这个时候药店应该都关门了。罗宾想起了自己书房里的药箱，那里面也许还有合用的药。

她拉着路飞走进了自己的书房。书房平时上着锁，这是路飞第一次进来。女人走进房间，男孩也跟着她进来。在罗宾寻找药箱时，路飞打量起这间书房里挂着的画，那是一些人体素描，看起来更像是练手的作品，能看出是不同的作者，但是模特都是同一个人，那上面画的都是赤裸的罗宾。

罗宾终于找到了自己的药箱，很幸运，里面有合用的伤药，而且还没有过期，罗宾让路飞坐在椅子，小心地帮他上药。路飞从不喊疼，他只是托着下巴，注视罗宾认真的神色，和垂下来的一缕发丝。  
“好了。”  
罗宾涂完了最后一块伤口，把药收起来，然后拿出绷带为路飞重新包扎。

路飞再次抬起头打量那些素描，就算是透过那些水平不一的画作也能看出罗宾的美。  
“我在学校做过一阵裸模。”  
罗宾一边说一边低着头为路飞包扎，  
像是在和他解释，又像是在自言自语。  
“我拿走了一些他们不要的练习稿，留到了今天。”

罗宾终于处理好了路飞的伤口，她看着那些画露出怀念的神色。她很喜欢做裸模的工作，在那里，她赤裸着身体就像回归了本初，她不再是一个人，一个生命。她只是一些线条，一些光影，她变成了平面的画，印在纸上，那让她很放松。

“听起来很有趣！你就这么躺着吗？不可以动？”  
路飞好奇地提出问题。罗宾笑起来，她走向自己宽大的书桌，然后侧卧在上面。她用手臂支着头，看向路飞。  
“就像这样，这就是我那时的工作。”  
罗宾维持这个姿势一动不动，像一幅真正的画。

她穿着家居的吊带裙，黑发柔顺地垂落在手臂和锁骨上，她修长的腿弯曲交叠，每一寸都恰到好处。女人腰胯起伏的线条性感又自然，窗外的霓虹灯光照进来，给女人的身体打上斑驳的彩色光块，她看起来就像是背后墙上的那些素描上了色，然后成了一副新的画，一副让所有人痴迷的画。

一周的时间匆匆而逝，终于到了去医院的日子。罗宾再一次穿上了那件丝质长裙和那双细绒的高跟鞋，柔顺的裙摆贴合腰身与胯骨，精致的细高跟让罗宾越发高挑，口红的颜色是很张扬的艳红，女人用纤细的手指在唇上把红色轻轻推开，鸦黑的长发柔顺地垂在脸边，她看起来美极了。  
“再见，路飞。”  
“再见，罗宾！”  
路飞笑着向她挥手。

直到深夜，罗宾才重新出现在奥哈拉的街口，破旧的路灯时不时亮起一瞬间，昏黄的光在街道上闪烁。醉汉的骂声和流莺的娇笑让深夜的奥哈拉依旧热闹，高跟鞋落下的声音在这些嘈杂中若有若无，街边劣质的霓虹灯在水坑里反射光影，像是一场落进污泥里的梦。

女人摇曳的背影消失在昏暗中，一个黑影尾随其后，如今的奥哈拉只会孕育罪恶。

罗宾的长发被人抓住，然后她就摔倒在地下，男人的手掌粗暴地扇在了罗宾脸上，巨大的力道让女人感到晕眩，持续的耳鸣声让罗宾的意识难以清醒，过了许久罗宾的眼前的男人才不再是重影，脸颊才感受到火辣辣的疼痛。令人作呕的酒气传来，男人一边撕扯着罗宾的裙子，一边压下来，他嘴里不干不净地骂着难听话。

罗宾的手肘与膝盖都在摔倒时受了伤，伤口泡在泥水里的刺痛传来，罗宾的一只手紧紧地握着从医院开回来的安眠药，一个要死的人不会在意任何伤害，她只要死亡就足够了。所以罗宾没有做出任何反抗，她只是仰着头看向夜空。

失去灯火的奥哈拉重新得到了星星，一小片闪着光的美丽夜幕被街道两侧的楼房切割出来，罗宾抬起了另一支手臂伸向天空，像是要触摸那些星星。

身上的男人粗喘着气，眼睛里满是红血丝，他贪婪地看着这个漂亮的女人。酒精，暴力和性让他兴奋得不可抑制，他颤抖着手去解自己的裤链，粗重的喘息就像是野兽在猎食。

罗宾始终没有看过他一眼，她只是看着自己曾经忽略的夜空，直到一个身影挡住了她的夜空。  
“放开罗宾，你这混蛋！”  
那是路飞的声音。罗宾深邃的眼睛转动了一下，她看着路飞朝着那个男人打出了一拳，然后把那个男人从罗宾身上拉扯下来，他们在地上翻滚着，扭打成一团。路飞的每一拳都砸在那个男人脸上，眉骨，眼睛，鼻梁，全都在男孩的拳头下变形，罗宾听不见路飞的声音，只有那个男人的痛呼和拳头打击肉体的声音。

在那个男人彻底安静下来后，路飞才从阴影中站起身，男孩走向已经坐起身的罗宾，女人在昏暗的光下注视着路飞，她的脸颊上有红肿的手印，嘴角带着血痕。她的眼睛里好像盈着泪，又好像什么也没有。

路飞快步跑过来，这个绷带都被血液染红了的男孩毫不在意自己的伤口崩裂，他蹲在罗宾面前急切地询问，  
“你还好吗？要不要去医院？”  
罗宾没有回应路飞的问题，她扭头看向洒落在地面污泥里的安眠药，她又一次因为路飞失去了死亡的机会，就像是命运让这个男孩把她从死亡身边推开。

女人看着路飞担忧的面容，觉得自己的心居然轻松起来，罗宾微笑起来，此刻的她就像是从墙上的画里走下来了一样，  
“你阻碍了我两次，路飞，你得对我负责。”  
男孩愣了一下，但是他没有因为这句让人困惑的话向罗宾提出任何询问，他只是对女人露出了一个灿烂的笑，

“当然，罗宾。”


End file.
